The food service industry needs to manage the high number of soiled dishes encountered on a daily basis. The food service industry includes restaurants and numerous institutional food service establishments present in schools, prisons, municipal buildings, military mess halls, and the like.
In such food service industry establishments, the warewashing process typically begins with scraping of dishes into a garbage can or other refuse container. Scraping is performed to remove the larger scraps of food and the like. Following scraping, pre-rinse sprayers are used to rinse the dishes prior to placement of the dishes into commercial warewashing machines.
The commercial warewashing machine market is different that of most other commercial food service equipment markets. Warewashing machines often are not owned by the individual restaurant or food service operator. Rather, warewashing machines are leased to the individual restaurant or food service operator by a chemical sales company. As a term of many leases, the food establishment is not able to modify, service or repair the warewashing machine. Rather, the food establishment is simply able to use the machine to wash the dishes.